Blue Blood Princes
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: "Hapuslah darahmu dengan dadaku." ucap anak itu dengan wajah yang merona merah. Hening sebentar sampai orang itu kemudian tertawa mendengar perkataan anak itu.


Hai semuanya. Saya Akayo Sanomaru kembali lagi. Dalam season kali ini saya akan menceritakan kisah pada peradaban jaman dulu. Tepatnya saat Britannia dipimpin oleh Sang Pangeran Lelouch Vi Britannia yang menjadi raja disana. Dan Sang Putri Nunally Vi Britannia. Disini Lelouch saya buat itu orangnya ramah dan suka tersenyum. Sedangkan Nunally itu perawakannya cuek, omongannya kasar, dll. Yah mungkin akan berbeda dengan cerita kebanyakan. Saya harap cerita ini menghibur semuanya. Yak! Kita mulai saja kisahnya.

_**Blue Bloody Princes**_

_**Strory By : Ayako S.G.**_

_Aku tak merasa putus asa_

"Itu dia! Disini!" seru seorang prajurit.

_Sudah berkali-kali aku merasa… Tak punya harapan_

Seorang anak berumur 8 tahun meloncat dari lantai 2 castil Britannia. Anak itu telah mencuri tanaman obat keabadian yang katanya bisa memperpanjang hidup seseorang. Dibawahnya ternyata ada seseorang memakai jubah putih dan berambut hitam sebahu. Orang itu membentangkan tangannya keatas untuk menangkap anak itu.

"WAAAAA! KROSAAAKKK"

Anak itu jatuh dengan cara tidak elit diatas orang yang menangkapnya.

"Ma-maaf aku terburu-buru… eh, kamu luka tidak?" Tanya anak itu dengan wajah panik.

Orang yang ditanya hanya diam. Sambil menunggu jawaban dari orang itu tiba-tiba pasukan yang mengejar anak itu datang.

"Disana cepat ketaman belakang!"

"Gawat nih!" batin anak itu lalu bangun dari posisinya. Orang berambut panjang itu menyuruh si anak bersembunyikan dan dia pun menemui pasukan yang mengejar anak itu.

"Ada bekas darah. Kalau ketemu bunuh dia!" ucap seorang yang kelihatannya seperti hakim kepada para pengawalnya.

"Baik!"

"Ada rebut-ribut apa?"

"Ada penyusup. Orang yang mencuri tanaman obat abadi dari rumah kaca tadi lewat sini." ucap si hakim.

"Tidak ada seorangpun kesini."

"Tapi ada darah."

BRETT

"Ini darahku. Ada keluhan?" orang itu menyayat tangannya hingga berdarah.

"Darah biru." batin si anak.

"Ayo pergi." ucap hakim itu kemudian pergi bersama rombongannya.

Setelah si hakim dan para pengawal itu pergi si anak lalu menghampiri orang yang menolongnya itu.

"Hapuslah darahmu dengan dadaku." ucap anak itu dengan wajah yang merona merah. Hening sebentar sampai orang itu kemudian tertawa mendengar perkataan anak itu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan darahnya akan segera berhenti. Lagipula, darah ini sudah tercemar racun. Entah apa akibatnya kalau disentuh sembarangan." Tiba-tiba si anak memeluk orang berambut hitam itu.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku pakaianmu yang indah jadi kotor." Anak itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mendiang ibuku pernah bilang, bagi seorang wanita… pakaian jauh lebih berharga daripada pakaian dan saudara.!"

"Berlebihan." batin orang itu karna disebut wanita.

"Tak akan cukup kalau menjual ini. Tapi, aku akan bawakan baju baru dan menjemputmu. Aku akan jadi lebih kuat lagi! Tunggu ya! Tidak lama kok!" anak itupun pergi meninggalkan wanita (menurut si anak ) itu.

_**Aku akan segera menjemputmu.**_

Anak itupun pergi meninggalkan castil Britannia menuju rumahnya. Dengan tekad akan kembali lagi ke castil tersebut setelah dia bertambah kuat dan kembali menemui wanita itu.

**10 tahun kemudian.**

Diistana sedang dicari seorang kesatria untuk melindungi sang putrid. Lalu anak yang dulu mencuri diistana kini sudah berumur 18 tahun. Dialah yang telah terpilih menjadi kesatria disana.

**DI DALAM ISTANA. **

"Sebagai kesatria muda yang telah mempersembahkan kebesaran, kehormatan dan nyawamu… Suzaku Kururugi… Ku perintahkan kau untuk melindungi adikku Putri Nunally.

Suzaku memandang wajah sang raja.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Selain mengharapkan menjadi kestria aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung dengan raja."

"Diisitana ini hanya ada sedikit prajurit. Aku butuh prajurit muda untuk melindungi adikku satu-satunya."

"Iya baik." ucap Suzaku. Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Nunally.

"Cebol." ucap Nunally tanpa dosa.

"Grrrr. Anak ingusan ini. Suatu saat nanti kuhajar dia!" barin Suzaku. "Kalau anak ini Putri berarti wanita yang waktu itu bukan tuan Putri. (soalnya rambutnya coklat bukan hitam.)

"Kau boleh berjalan-jalan dengan bebas didalam istana. Kecuali kerumah kaca dihalaman dalam. Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup sebagai keluarga. Berdirilah Suzaku." ucap Lelouch dengan senyumannya.

Seperti keluarga?

_**Nama yang biasanya terdengar **_

_**Tapi kenapa**_

_**Aku punya nama sebagus itu ya?**_

_**Aneh..**_

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sial! Seperti keluarga apanya?" geram Suzaku sambil memcuci pakaian entah milik raja atau tuan putri. GSK GSK GSK GSK itulah suara yang terdengan dari akibat kegiatan Suzaku.

Lalu diperpustakaan Suzaku sedang merapikan buku-buku disana.

"Suzaku, bawakan baju panjang untuk kakak." per intah Nunally sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Iya." Jawab Suzaku sebuah kedutan muncul dikepalanya.

Suzakupun berjalan menuju danau dimana tempat bisanya Lelouch mandi.

"Huh! Kalau sibuk begini, mana ada waktu untuk mencari wanita itu. Dimana gerangan dia berada?" batin Suzaku. Lalu saat melewati semak-semak tanpa sengaja Suzaku melihat punggung Lelouch yang baru saja selesai mandi.

TBC


End file.
